Cartoon Fear Factor
by Deezle
Summary: It's the hit series Fear factor on AXN with cartoon characters! Rated PG to be safe. Episode 1 stars Mandy, Dib, Ron Stoppable, Numbah 3, Starfire, and Ed!
1. FF Intro

Andi: We have decided to make a fic starring cartoon characters in Fear factor...  
Emilie: *grumbling* Due to her obsession with both.  
Andi: *rolls eyes* Like she isn't. Watch this. *sneaks up behind her* TEEN TITANS!  
Emilie: Where??? Where???  
Andi: Okay, now it's time for the first season of.....  
  
CARTOON FEAR FACTOR!  
  
(( camera pans into a large circular room, with glass walls, shaped like an airport control tower room ))  
  
Andi: Welcome to Cartoon fear Factor. I'm your host, Andi...  
Emilie: And i'm also your host, Emilie. Let's introduce you to our first ever contestants! Firstly, for the girls, we have...Numbah 3, or Kuki Sanban, from Codename: Kids Next Door!  
Numbah 3: YAY! Rainbow Monkeys!  
Andi: ...and we have Starfire, from teen Titans!  
Starfire: So I'm going on Tee Vee?  
Emilie: ...and we now have Mandy, from Grim & Evil!  
Mandy: Ugh.  
Andi: As for the boys, we have...Ed, from Ed, Edd and Eddy!  
Ed: Gravy!  
Emilie: ...also, we have Dib Membrane, from Invader Zim!  
Dib: Finally, my chance to expose Zim!  
Andi: ...and Ron Stoppable, from Kim Possible!  
Ron: Oooh....I've always wanted to go on Fear Factor...  
Emilie: Your first task will be in...I mena, ON, Newport Dock, tomorrow. be there.  
Numbah 3: Will there be Rainbow Monkeys?  
Starfire: What are Rainbow Monkeys???  
Ed: GRAVY!  
Andi: And the finalist will win $50, 000 US!  
Mandy: Good, cash!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Next Day, Newport Dock --------------------------------------   
  
(( camera zooms in to Numbah 3 who is bouncing along happily))  
  
(voiceover) I'm not nervous...I just hope they have candy. I like candy. ^.^  
  
(( camera pans over to Starfire who is walking nervously))  
  
(voiceover) I watched this show on Tee Vee once. I'm sure I can do all of this.  
  
(( camera pans over to Mandy, who glares at it ))  
  
(voiceover) Be glad that Billy's not here. Anyway, I'll eat anything they'll put in front of me as long as it isn't Grim.  
  
(( camera pans over to Ed, who is skipping backwards ))  
  
(voiceover) Let's change a lightbulb when I am done.  
  
(( camera pans over to Dib who is simply walking ))  
  
(voiceover) I'm only doing this so that I can expose Zim! Oh yeah, and for the money too.  
  
(( camera pans over to an empty space where Ron should be ))  
  
(voiceover) (camera man's voice) Where is he? (Ron's voice sounding miserable) Rufus? Rufus? Where are you?  
  
(( camera scrolls down to floor where Ron is frantically searching for his naked mole rat ))  
  
Ron: Oh well, i guess I'll look later...  
  
(( camera zooms out and pans to Andi and Emilie ))  
  
*everyone reaches them*  
Emilie: Glad you made it on time!  
Andi: Today, this is a test of skill. We will put you in this wooden box with air holes on the top, and an inside lock. There will be keys hidden somewhere inside the box. We will float you in the middle of a swimming pool two metres deep. You have to unlock the box and swim to safety. The two who get out the fastest will advance to the next round.  
Emilie: We have randomly selected our first contestant, and...Ed, you are our lucky number one.  
(( Andi walks over to the box and everyone crowds round it. Andi flings open the lid to reveal...))  
Numbah 3: 30C?!?!??  
(( Indeed, 30C is lying in teh box, playing with Ron's mole rat ))  
30C: Who's a cute widdle naked mole rat then?  
Numbah 3: O.o  
Ron: Gimme that! (( snatches Rufus ))  
30C: ((looking up at everyone )) heh heh...sorry....(( climbs out of box and walks away ))  
Starfire: Wow, humans ARE weird...  
Andi: (( tearing eyes away from 30C who is dancing out of the room )) Ed...lie down in the box.  
Ed: I will have gravy! (( lying down in box ))  
  
(( Emilie shuts the box and a mobile crane lowers it into the pool ))  
  
Emilie: Let the games...BEGIN!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- End of Intro ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andi: So, what do you think?  
Emilie: And which four should advance to the next round?  
Andi: Pleez R&R! 


	2. Dib Can't Swim!

Andi: Gak.sorry to make y'all wait. Emilie: Indeed. We were busy ann- Andi: - doing something else. *shoots Em a glare* Emilie: Oh. Well. Back to the show.  
  
SUBJECT: ED FEAR FACTOR: STUFF-YOU-INTO-A-LOCKED-CASE-AND-TRY-TO-DROWN-YOU-IN-A-POOL- PHOBIA  
  
Ed was doing pretty well.until..  
  
Ron: *takes out sandwich* Mmmmm!  
  
Ed: GRAAAAAAAAAAVYYYYYYY!!!! *begins to break dance* I need the graaaaaavvvvvvyyyyyyyyyy!!!  
  
Andi: If you want gravy.you'll have to forfeit.  
  
Ed: I WILL FOUR FIT!! I WILL EVEN FIT FIVE!!! JUST GIVE ME THE GRAVY!!!  
  
Numbah 3: Boy, is HE OOC!  
  
Andi: Very well.Ed forfeits. Next lucky contestant isssssssssss...  
  
Ed: *struggles to get out of box* Gravy, gravy, gravy, lightbulb, jawbreaker, gravy.  
  
Andi: ...DIB!  
  
Dib: HI DAD! HI GAZ! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!!! AN ALIEN I SAY!!!!!!  
  
Andi: Errr..okayyyyy..Dib, get in the box.  
  
Dib: ZIM IS INHUMAAAAAAAAN!!! What? Okay. *crawls into box*  
  
Random GIR fangirl: *running in on set* Dib!!!! Oh Dib!!! Can you PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEEEE take me to Zim's ultra-cute robot.*sighs dreamily* GIR???  
  
Emilie: *drags GIR fangirl away*  
  
Andi: *slams case shut* Here we goooooo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib's shoe, who really just wants to become famous so people will actually listen to him (Dib I mean), catches the key, which is flung onto the lock. Dib fidgets and the lock opens. Dib tries to sit up and the case opens. Only then he realizes: 1. He isn't breathing. 2. He's underwater.  
  
Dib: BLUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBUUUUUUULE!!!!!!! (Actually, he meant to say, "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!")  
  
Dib also realizes something very important.he can't swim.  
  
Dib: Blurbbb. (Translates as, 'Crud.')  
  
Dib scrunches up into a tiny ball, thinking that he's going to die. But.ta- da! He floats to the surface.  
  
Everyone but Ron and Ed: YAY!  
  
Andi: Dib.looks like you're gonna be advancing! We don't need to hold one for Ron.because he'd advance anyway, even if he lost.  
  
Ron: *sighs in releif*  
  
Emilie: GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY.  
  
Andi: EM!!! Stoppit! That's it, you're not going to the Good Charlotte concert with meh!  
  
Emilie: Awww.-_-'  
  
Andi: Next up is Numbuh 3!  
  
Numbah 3: ^-^ Do we get CANDY?  
  
Emilie: I can give some to you if you want.  
  
*Numbah 3 climbs into case*  
  
Andi: And..BEGIN!  
  
*case drops into water*  
  
Numbah 3: But I don't like wat - BLUBB BLURBLE!  
  
The case sinks as quickly as humanly possible.maybe because Numbah 3 just came back from a mission and was holding a broken anti-gravitation belt that makes you very heavy when it comes in contact with water. Numbah 3, realizing this, dropped her cheery disposition and.began to suffocate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - more 2morro! 


End file.
